


What's Up?

by wintercrystal



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Sexting, mentions of rimming, sexting fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/wintercrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt attempts to sext with Blaine, but it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Up?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my blushy squirmy-ness. See bottom for full prompt.

**From Kurt at 6:03 pm:**

Hey, you on your way home?

**From Blaine at 6:03 pm:**

Yup, on the subway, what’s up?

**From Kurt at 6:04 pm:**

Nothing, I just missed you.

**From Blaine at 6:05 pm:**

Oh really?

**From Kurt at 6:05 pm:**

Yes, really. I was thinking about you.

In the shower.

And trust me Blaine something is definitely up now ;)

Blaine?

**From Blaine at 6:08 pm:**

I’m here, but I think my brain just short circuited a little.

Thinking about me in the shower huh?

Would you care to elaborate?

**From Kurt at 6:08 pm:**

I was thinking about this morning in the kitchen

**From Blaine at 6:09 pm:**

Kurt….

**From Kurt at 6:09 pm:**

How you were bent over the counter with my tongue in your ass

So tight for me, B

and all those pretty noises that you made

**From Blaine at 6:11 pm:**

You can’t just say things like that, I’m in a crowded train and I can’t do anything about it

Wait

I left some stew in the kitchen to slow cook, could you check it for me?

**From Kurt at 6:15 pm:**

Did you really ask me to go check on stew while I’m sexting you

Really, Blaine, really?

And the soup’s fine, it didn’t boil over.

**From Blaine at 6:15 pm:**

Sorry :(

And yay! It’s a new recipe I’m trying out for dinner tonight!

Just exited the train.

Should I grab some ice cream from the store?

**From Kurt at 6:16 pm:**

I can think of something else we could have for dessert

**From Blaine at 6:16 pm:**

Cheesecake?

**From Kurt at 6:16 pm:**

NO, BLAINE

**From Blaine at 6:18 pm:**

???

Oh.

Ohhhhhhh.

I see what you did there.

**From Kurt at 6:19 pm:**

Did you really?

Because my boner is pretty much gone now, thank you very much, husband.

**From Blaine at 6:20 pm:**

:(

I’m sorry…

**From Kurt at 6:21 pm:**

Well since that didn’t work, time for my backup plan.

Disney movie plus cuddles tonight?

**From Blaine at 6:21 pm:**

Can we build a blanket fort?? :D

**From Kurt at 6:22 pm:**

For you and only you, B.

* * *

By the time Blaine reaches home and slips through the door, Kurt was already setting the pillows and blankets on the couch, ready for them to grab and built their little fort.

“You’re finally home.” Kurt grinned, flitting over to him and throwing his arms over Blaine’s shoulders.

“Well, a little birdy told me that something was up at home.” He set the ice cream on the table next to them and rested his hands on Kurt’s hips.

Kurt snorted so loud that Blaine was worried he was gonna choke.

“Oh that ship has sailed,” He said, kissing Blaine’s cheek, “we’re gonna have a cuddle night. Nothing but snuggles and movies with happily ever afters.”

“Oooh can we watch Tangled?” Blaine’s eyes shone in excitement, hands tightening their grip on Kurt’s hips.

“Of course, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nonnie prompted: klaine tries to sext but Blaine gets distracted in thinking about doing normal domestic things with Kurt like cooking and cuddles and Disney movies and it gets cute and sappy.  
> Can be found on tumblr here:  
> singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/112317038231/whats-up


End file.
